<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saviors of the City of Twilight by BirulianAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862922">Saviors of the City of Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirulianAngel/pseuds/BirulianAngel'>BirulianAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Multi, arguably AU because man did the party go off the rails pretty early on, because Sawbones' mutagens are upsetting, they're a party who likes to make friends with people the book didn't expect I'll put it like that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirulianAngel/pseuds/BirulianAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ninja, an oracle, and a fighter walk into a tavern. This sounds like the start of a joke, but instead they get ambushed by Hellknights, find the lost prince of the old royal line, join a rebellion, and make a lot of unlikely friends along the way. Based on my group's Council of Thieves campaign, but heavily modified due to...some choices that were made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fateful Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a chilly autumn day in Westcrown, the cold wind blowing in from the bay had a particularly harsh nip to it this afternoon. There was a nervous energy about Janiven Key as she made her way towards Vizio’s Tavern. She brushed a few strands of her dark hair from her face for the dozenth time and began fumbling with the keys to the closed tavern. It was difficult to keep herself steady. For the first time in months, she felt like she’d found some promising candidates for their group. It was difficult to seek out people while keeping under the radar of the Dottori, Westcrown’s town guard. And it was even more difficult to remain out of the eyes of the Hellknight Order of the Rack, whose very purpose was seeking out and crushing dissidents like them.</p><p>	But this time Janiven was certain she’d found people who would be not just willing but able to help stand against the sort of tyranny the Hellknights represented in her mind.</p><p>	As she went to unlock the door, a shadow swept up behind her, unseen until the figure was almost on top of her. Janiven was about to go for a dagger, but a perky woman’s voice spoke up. “Hi Janiven! I’m here. So this is the place?”</p><p>	“Oh—! Mitsuko, was it? I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you quite so soon. You’re the first one here. Dinner won’t be for a bit still,” Janiven said, casually going back to unlocking the door, as if she hadn’t been about to try to stab the short redhead. </p><p>	“That’s okay. It’s always better to be early than late!” she explained. “Oh, and just Mitzy is fine.” She tugged at the edge of her wide sleeved kimono—a clearly Tianese style that marked the young woman as a foreigner at a glance. She looked like she was beginning to second guess herself.</p><p>	Janiven quickly spoke up, “That’s quite alright, you can come in if you don’t mind waiting around for a bit. I’m making a stew, it should be done in a bit.”</p><p>	“Great, that sounds wonderful!” the young woman positively chirped.</p><p> </p><p>Janiven supposed she should have expected eccentric behavior from the young redhead after their initial meeting. The Tianese woman had tricked a duo of Hellknights, using some form of natural magic to change her form into a perfect replica of a Hellknight of the Chain. She played dumb, claiming she’d gotten lost on the way back to the Order of the Chain’s citadel and somehow ended up in Westcrown, and she needed to be pointed in the proper direction. The Hellknights had scoffed at her, but gave her a general direction back to Citadel Gheradesca to the west.</p><p>Mitzy had almost gone straight into fight or flight mode when Janiven approached her and admitted to having seen the entire scene play out. However, the young woman showed an interest and keen eagerness to push back against the Hellknights, under the condition that Janiven help her look into her family, who had been captured by the Order of the Chain and handed over to slavers. Janiven was happy to agree, knowing full well that at least a few other members of their group would be interested in helping with such a cause.</p><p>“So, what other kinds of people are joining us tonight?” Mitzy asked, pulling Janiven back into the present.</p><p>“My partner, Arael, should be here sometime during dinner. I’ve also invited two other interested parties. Since you’re new in town, you likely haven’t met the local librarian, Claudia Vulpes. Considering the Order of the Rack makes a habit of raiding the library for illicit books and forcing them to swap out new rewritten history books every couple of months, it’s no wonder she would hold a grudge. The other is a man by the name of Erik Runeleif. He’s…a bit intimidating, I must admit. But he has one of the strongest sword arms I’ve ever seen. I’ll let them go into more details about themselves, though,” Janiven said, half to avoid admitting she didn’t actually know that much about these people herself.</p><p> </p><p>Erik was a bit of a ghost in town, an intimidating one-eyed mountain of a man who had been living on the streets of Westcrown for many years, more or less ignored by the common folk. How he eluded the shadows that hunted the streets in the dead of night, Janiven wasn’t certain. But he’d survived in this hostile environment despite everything the world must have thrown at him. Although he certainly had the scars to prove it hadn’t been easy. </p><p>Janiven had spotted him after he’d ended up in an altercation with one of the Hellknight armigers, who had been making rounds more frequently in the past month. Arael feared that the Hellknights were looking for them, but Janiven wasn’t so certain. Either way, this time Janiven witnessed Erik overpower the Hellknight, leaving a body in the alley. </p><p>Janiven had to hesitate a moment before approaching the man. She wasn’t certain if Arael would approve of this choice. But they needed someone with more force behind them, and this man clearly had reason to fight back against the Hellknights and possibly all of House Thrune. </p><p>“That was impressive,” she said to him. He hand was on his blade in an instant, but Janiven held up her hands to show she was unarmed. Erik’s stance didn’t loosen up any, but he removed his hand from the blade. His one good eye narrowed at her, suspicion written across his face.</p><p>Janiven had gone on to explain that she was forming a group who were none-too-fond of the Hellknights themselves. She wanted to extend an invitation to him. Erik was rather blunt that he’d need payment to consider it, although her offer of dinner didn’t hurt. For the skill she’d just seen from him, Janiven was willing to part with some gold. It would be worth it in the long run.</p><p> </p><p>Claudia on the other hand was less a ghost story in town and more a cryptid. She was the daughter of the eccentric former head librarian, Elliot Vulpes, although not by blood as the would-be wizard had never had a wife. Claudia was as eccentric as her father, known mainly for her unusual white hair and her habit of dreaming up intricate conspiracies that she’d share with anyone willing to listen. It was rumored that she was some kind of magic user, which she had confirmed when Janiven met with her to extend the offer to join this meeting. According to her, it was some kind of time magic. Janiven wasn’t much of a spell-slinger herself, so exactly how useful that would be she couldn’t say, but Claudia was easy enough to contact and convince that questioning the actual usefulness of her skillset hadn’t been at the top of her mind just yet.</p><p> </p><p>As the smell of the simmering stew began to fill the tavern there was a knock at the door, right around the time Janiven had asked her guests to arrive. Claudia entered first, followed not long after by Erik.</p><p>	“Make yourselves comfortable. Food will be ready shortly, then we can discuss what I asked you all here for. You should get acquainted in the meantime,” Janiven told them, still busying herself behind the bar in the kitchen area of the old tavern.</p><p>	“I’m Mitsuko, but you can just call me Mitzy,” Mitzy said, giving the newcomers a small quick bow. “We should probably share what we can do if we’ll be working together. I’m a ninja. And I can make myself look like anyone.”</p><p>	“Wow. Is that just a thing ninjas can do?” Claudia asked.</p><p>	“Well…no, it’s more a me thing,” Mitzy admitted. “What about you?”</p><p>“My name is Claudia, and I’m a librarian. And a dabbler in the great and powerful magical arts,” Claudia said, placing emphasis on the last part. “I can delete people from time. For a few seconds.”</p><p>“Wow!” Mitzy grinned at that, “Sounds impressive. Can you show me?”</p><p>“Are you volunteering?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>“Okay. Hey, watch this,” Claudia directed at Erik. Then she touched Mitzy’s arm, and Mitzy disappeared.</p><p>Erik’s brows furrowed. “What am I watching?”</p><p>“Wait for it.”</p><p>A few seconds later Mitzy reappeared, and Erik jumped slightly.</p><p>“Well?” Mitzy asked.</p><p>“You were gone,” Erik said.</p><p>“What? But I just felt like I blinked!”</p><p>“No. You were really gone. You shouldn’t just volunteer yourself for stuff like that.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I don’t think Claudia seems like the sort to do anything bad to me. So what about you, what do you do?” she asked, directing her attention to Erik.</p><p>The one-eyed man looked down at the short redhead, showing little interest now that the concern about her temporarily ceasing to exist faded. “I’m Erik. I’m just here because there’s food. And payment.”</p><p>“Oh…wait, hold on! You guys are getting paid?” Mitzy asked, quickly snapping her attention towards the kitchen.</p><p>“I can pay you as well, Mitsuko. Erik and Claudia asked me about payment before they came here,” Janiven reassured her as she returned from the kitchen. She set down three bowls of stew and some fresh bread for the guests. Erik immediately began digging in as if this was the first meal he’d had in days.</p><p>“Oh. Okay then,” Mitzy nodded at this. “So…you all hate the Hellknights too, right? That’s what this is?”</p><p>“You mean those heretics who shove their way into my library, burn my books, and threaten me with execution if anymore ‘illicit’ materials find their way into our collection? Those Hellknight? Oh yes. Hate is not a strong enough word.”</p><p>“Yeah. I killed one of them the other day,” Erik said between bites.</p><p>“Really? That’s impressive. They’re not going to be happy about that,” Claudia noted.</p><p>“Then they can come and get me.”</p><p>“Okay, so we’re in agreement that the Hellknight suck. Good. In that case I’m changing into something more comfortable,” Mitzy said. Before anyone could ask what she meant, orange and white fur began sprouting from her, her face elongated into pointed snout, and a bushy tail flicked out from beneath her kimono. A moment later the redheaded young woman was instead a Mitzy-sized humanoid fox.</p><p>“Hold up, you’re a kitsune?” Claudia asked, her eyes wide with some clashing emotions.</p><p>“Yup!” Mitzy chirped.</p><p>“And you just…you just changed right here. Just like that. In front of people. Um…isn’t that a bit, I don’t know, dangerous?” Claudia asked.</p><p>“Well you all seem like good people so I don’t see why I should hide it.”</p><p>“Yes. I guess that’s one way to look at it,” Claudia said, still seeming a bit shaken by Mitzy’s sudden change.</p><p>“So you’re a fox,” Erik said.</p><p>“I’m a Kitsune. I can’t become an actual fox. Yet. I’m working on it. It’ll take some time. I’ll get there…That is why I’m able to become other people though!”</p><p>“So…that’s just a kitsune thing? Turning into other people? Kitsunes can do that?” Claudia asked.</p><p>“Not exactly. All kitsunes can turn into a human form. I’m just really good at it, so I can take on lots of different peoples’ forms.”</p><p>“Oh,” Claudia said, sounding somewhat disappointed with this knowledge.</p><p>“I’m not surprised you both haven’t heard much about us. My people aren’t from around here. My family and I were part of a band of travelling entertainers. But we were caught by the Order of the Chain near the border, they said we’d crossed illegally. I managed to escape, but they caught all the rest of my family. From what I’ve heard it sounds like they’re going to take them to their citadel and sell them into slavery…so I have to find them and rescue them.”</p><p>“Knowing the Order of the Chain, they could be anywhere in Cheliax if they’re planning to sell them. But I have some friends who might be able to help with looking into where they might be. Fiosa in particular is good with helping break slaves out and getting them to freedom, although going after a citadel might be a bit of a steep request,” Janiven told her.</p><p>“Anything you can do to help, I appreciate it. In the meantime, it seems like this city needs some help with its own Hellknight problem,” Mitzy said.</p><p>“That we do.” Janiven was quiet for a moment, as if gathering her thoughts. She stepped away from the table, then turned to look over each of them before finally speaking, “Again, thank you for agreeing to meet with me here. I have chosen each of you for a singular reason—everyone here, myself included, has suffered, whether we realize it or not. I have lived in Westcrown my whole life, and although I love this city, I must admit, as must you, that despite our peace and prosperity, we continue to suffer. Fear should not be an expected part of life, and yet each night brings fear to our doorsteps. Yes, Westcrown has been safe from war and famine for nearly seventy years, and yes, our businesses has prospered—but this safety and prosperity has been bought in the coinage of fear and prayers to Hell. Other lands live free from tyranny. Other cities do not fear the night. Other governments do not cede the streets to monsters of the infernal shadows. Westcrown was once such a place, and she wants to be such a place again. Westcrown is not only her buildings and canals and docks and history—she is also her people. Westcrown is our friends and neighbors, our mothers and fathers, our siblings and cousins, our sons and daughters! With but a small group of supporters and dedicated brothers and sisters, we can earn the trust and admiration of those people. A Westcrown free of these shadowy beasts that stalk our streets is one step closer to a Westcrown free of the devil that is the Thrice-Damned House of Thrune!”</p><p>The trio at the table were silent for a moment.</p><p>“That’s the kind of talk that gets Thrune agents knocking at your door looking for an excuse for an execution,” Claudia noted. “Count me in.”</p><p>“You said your people can help me to find mine. And I can’t just turn my back on people in need. Count me in too,” Mitzy agreed.</p><p>Erik frowned like the other two were crazy people. He looked down at his bowl and sighed. “House Thrune hasn’t done anything good for me. And getting rid of the shadows would make life a lot easier. If you’re paying me and I can keep having meals like this, I guess I’m in too.”</p><p>“Excellent! My partner Arael should be here soon, when he is—” Janiven broke off as there was a quick knock at the door. Everyone inside went rigid at the sound. Mitzy’s fur was on end, and Erik’s hand had gone straight to the large sword slung over his shoulder. Janiven held up a hand for him to wait, then slowly approached the door.</p><p>“Yes?” she asked, as she opened it a crack. Some of the tension left her body as she saw a young Chelish boy with messy black hair standing in the doorway. She grew worried again when she saw his eyes were wide and fearful and that he was trembling. “Morosino, what happened?” she asked, ushering the child inside.</p><p>“The Hellknights got Arael!” Morosino said. “We were leaving the last meeting before coming here, and they ambushed us. I think they’re on they’re way here! You have to run!”</p><p>As if on cue, the clanking sound of armored boots could be heard in the distance.</p><p>“They’re going to have this place surrounded,” Morosino said, still trembling.</p><p>“We have a back exit, we’ll use that.” Janiven called over to the others, “I’m sorry about this, it looks like there’s a change in plans. We need to get out of here. I can lead you to our safehouse.”<br/>
“Why can’t we just fight them?” Erik asked, glowering at the door as if it was a Hellknight itself.</p><p>“Are you crazy? He said just we’re surrounded! That means there’s way too many for us to fight,” Mitzy said, her ears pressed back against her skull fearfully.</p><p>Janiven began pulling open a hatch behind the tavern counter. </p><p>“Where does that lead exactly?” Claudia asked her.</p><p>“The sewers.”</p><p>“Ew,” Mitzy grimaced at that. She shifted form back to her human self. “My nose is too sensitive for that.”</p><p>“I should have known this day would end with me wading in shit…” Erik grumbled. He walked over to the far wall and threw down some of the nearby shelves, as a make-shift barricade for the door.<br/>
“Good thinking,” Janiven said approvingly. Erik just shrugged in response.</p><p>“Well if it’s between a sword and a smelly place, I’ll take the sewers,” Claudia said, climbing down into the tunnels below.</p><p>“Yup. Better that than a few dozen Hellknights,” Mitzy agreed, following.</p><p>“You go ahead. I’ll watch our backs,” Erik told Janiven, his eye still fixed on the door. Janiven agreed, entering the tunnel behind Morosino, and was followed a moment later by Erik. Down, into the dark, as they heard the sound of the door trying to be forced open behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flight from Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the group descended into the sewers, Janiven cracked a sunrod, giving them some light to see in the dark tunnels. She kept Morosino by her side, making certain the young boy was able to keep up even as she kept a brisk pace. The smell was about as bad as Mitzy had predicted, causing her and Claudia to retch in response for the first few moments as they adjusted. Erik seemed unfazed, if not mildly more annoyed than before. As they stepped from the rough tunnel into the sewer proper, Janiven stopped them.</p>
<p>	“Incase we get separated, look for this symbol on the wall,” she said, pointing out a small sword etched into the wall by the tunnel entrance. “The sword points in the direction of the safehouse. If you can find a wall with one, you’ll know which way to go.”</p>
<p>	“Great! But let’s try not to get separated down here. I don’t like the idea of one of us wandering around alone in the sewers,” Mitzy said.</p>
<p>	“Yes. That would be horrible,” Erik said dryly, more to himself than to Mitzy.</p>
<p>	They made their way down the tunnels in the direction the sword indicated. They made their way through a cross-section, easily locating the sword. They picked their way past a partially collapsed tunnel, in hopes that the rubble would slow their pursuers down. Their progress was slowed by a large room, with six tunnels branching off of it like a sunburst. The sword marking, it turned out, had been partially covered in the sludge building up on the walls of this room. Claudia spotted it not a moment too soon, as the persistent clinking of metal boots echoed through the tunnels behind them. The group bolted, pushing themselves to run as fast as they could despite the slick surface of the walkways and the darkness of the tunnels looming around them oppressively.</p>
<p>	They skidded to a halt as the next room with a crossroad opened before them. Within were three skeletons. Dead, unmoving human remains in the sewers would have been bad enough, but these particular ones were very much animated, and their heads turned to face the intruders with a sickening creaking sound.</p>
<p>	“Oh…you know what I just remembered? I read once that these sewers used to be used as a hideout for some necromancer cult, until they were cleared out by the Pathfinders. Back when there were Pathfinders in Westcrown. Looks like some made it out alive. Dead. Undead,” Claudia said.</p>
<p>	“That probably would have been good to know a little earlier,” Mitzy said, drawing her twin swords as the shambling skeletons began moving in their direction.<br/>
“What’s it matter why they’re here? We just kill them now, and we keep moving,” Erik said, drawing his large bastard sword.</p>
<p>	“He’s right, let’s take care of these quickly and get moving before those Hellknights have a chance to catch up,” Janiven agreed, pushing Morosino behind her protectively and drawing her bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	The skeletons creaked forward, brandishing blades, which they swung clumsily but tirelessly. Janiven’s arrows couldn’t find much purchase against the animated bones. </p>
<p>	Claudia took a step backwards, saying something in a foreign language, with words that sounded almost musical.</p>
<p>	“Was that…why are you speaking celestial?” Mitzy asked, to which Claudia stared at her blankly and said something else in the musical language.</p>
<p>	Mitzy began speaking celestial as well. <i>‘What do you mean you don’t understand Chelaxian right now?’</i></p>
<p>	<i>‘I’ll explain later. It’s a thing.’</i> Claudia said.</p>
<p>	“I have no idea why you two are singing at each other, but am I going to be the only one smashing these things?” Erik asked, as he split the first one to get near him apart with a single swing of his enormous blade.</p>
<p>“Claudia said she’d explain later,” Mitzy said, as she swung around behind another, using its focus on Erik to try to stab at it. Unfortunately her techniques, which she was positive would have been extremely effective on a living creature, didn’t do much to a skeleton with no internal organs to put a blade through the ribs for.</p>
<p>	Claudia grinned and wiggled her fingers. <i>‘Hey. Mitsuko, Erik, look what I can do.’</i> She reached out, and her hand glowed with a golden energy. As she touched the third skeleton, it was reduced to dust instantly.</p>
<p>	<i>‘Wow! What did you do?’</i> Mitzy asked.</p>
<p>	<i>‘I reversed time on it until it wasn’t undead and was just regular dead.’</i></p>
<p>	Mitzy tilted she head, furrowing her brow at the explanation. <i>‘What?’ </i></p>
<p>	<i>‘I healed it to death.’</i></p>
<p>	Erik said nothing, instead turning and smashing the final skeleton to pieces while the other two chattered away in some other sing-song language. “Look for the sword,” he told Mitzy.</p>
<p>	“Oh! Right,” Mitzy jumped to it, and between her and Claudia they found the next sword. They took off running again, trying to make up for the precious moments lost fighting the undead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Unfortunately, more undead awaited them only a few tunnels further. There was a horrible moaning sound up ahead, and as they turned a corner the group came face-to-face with two zombies.</p>
<p>	“Again? Really?” Erik hauled the sword off his shoulder once more.</p>
<p>	“It’s okay, we can take them! Those skeletons were no problem for our teamwork! What has you so upset?” Mitzy asked.</p>
<p>	“I live on the streets, I haven’t had a bath in weeks, I’m knee deep in shit water, and now I’m running from Hellknights and fighting zombies in a sewer while people sing at each other.”</p>
<p>	“Oh. Okay yeah, that’s a pretty good reason to be angry,” Mitzy admitted.</p>
<p>	<i>‘I don’t know what you’re both saying, but we need less heart-to-heart talks and more fighting the horrible undead,’</i> Claudia said, pulling out a morningstar and facing the rotting corpses that were pulling their way forward.</p>
<p>	“Right!” Mitzy flew forward, twin blades swinging. They cut into the putrid flesh of the nearest creature, but the undead didn’t have the decency to even flinch. The zombie swung forward, grabbing at Mitzy, its gnashing teeth finding her arm. Mitzy yipped and pushed the creature away, causing it to nearly fall into the water. “Guys? These might be tougher than those skeletons!”</p>
<p>	“Look out!” Erik ran forward as the other zombie pulled itself towards Mitzy from the side, putting himself between her and the undead, using his cloak to shield her. Its teeth found purchase in Erik’s flesh instead, and as he tried to push it away the other piled on and went for his neck. Erik fell to a knee, barely holding onto consciousness before an arrow from Janiven flew over his shoulder and hit one of the zombies square in the head, sending it to the ground.</p>
<p>	“Erik! You saved me? …Oh god you’re bleeding so much. <i>Claudia! Erik’s really hurt! Can you do that reverse time healing again?'</i> Mitzy called back over her shoulder.</p>
<p>	<i>‘I can’t do it very many more times today, but I should be able to patch him up a bit,’</i> Claudia confirmed. </p>
<p>While Mitzy forced the other zombie back with a flurry of slashes from her twin blades, Claudia ran up behind Erik, the same golden glow engulfing her hands again. She pat his shoulder, and the worst of his injuries began to close.</p>
<p>“Alright. Where’s the one that did that?” Erik asked, his voice a low angry growl.</p>
<p>Claudia stared at him blankly, then shrugged cluelessly.</p>
<p>Erik glowered, then seeing Mitzy and the final zombie, strode in their direction wordlessly. With an enraged roar, he brought down his blade on the shambling dead. He cleaved its head clean off, throwing it back a number of feet before it landed with a plop in the murky sewer water.</p>
<p>“There. Let’s go. I won’t be able to deal with the Hellknights if they catch up with us now.”</p>
<p>“Erik? Thanks for protecting me back there. That was really sweet of you,” Mitzy said.</p>
<p>Erik shrugged off the thanks wordlessly, looking away from the smiling kitsune. He wasn’t really certain how to handle being given praise and thanks for his actions, that was something new.</p>
<p>“Although I hope you don’t go getting yourself that badly hurt if you ever do it again…” she added.</p>
<p>“Guys. Hellknights? Move?” Claudia pointed out. “The sword’s here,” she said, pointing in the direction the zombies had come from.</p>
<p>“Great. And you’re talking again,” Erik noted.</p>
<p>“Oh? I guess I am. I’ll explain that later, when we’re out of this sewer.”</p>
<p>“This is starting to look familiar. I think we’re getting close to the safehouse,” Janiven told them. “I’m sorry for the trouble. Those undead definitely weren’t in the area last time we went through these tunnels.”</p>
<p>They continued down another couple of split paths, following the swords which were much more visible in many of these rooms. No other undead monstrosities made themselves known, and as they came to a grate Janiven stopped them. “This is it,” she told them. She pushed the grate open, and climbed up. “Hurry. If we close the grate behind us and lock it, they won’t know we went this way.” </p>
<p>The rest of the group was happy to follow, and get their first taste of fresh air in what felt like hours. Maybe it had been hours, the sun was getting dangerously low in the sky. Janiven took note of this with a small frown. “You’re all welcome to stay at the safehouse tonight and wait out the night, of course,” she offered. </p>
<p>The trio agreed. With the threat of Hellknights at their heels, and the time of shadows drawing near, it wasn’t like they had much choice in the matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Children of Westcrown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside the safehouse, a young Chelaxian man with a slight limp made his way towards the group. “Janiven? What happened?”</p><p>“I’ll explain in a moment. Can you get the grate locked? There’s Hellknights after us. We’re going inside.”</p><p>“That bad, huh…yeah I can get it locked up tight,” the man agreed.</p><p>“Thank you, Ermolos. I’ll explain what’s happening to everyone once we have a moment to catch our breaths,” Janiven said. She motioned for the others to follow her, and led them into an old dilapidated temple. “Welcome to the Children of Westcrown’s little hideaway,” she told the trio.</p><p>“A temple to Aroden…heh that’s kind of fitting,” Claudia noted, looking around as they entered. While the exterior looked like little more than a ruined old building, the inside had clearly been in use and while in slight disrepair it was surprisingly well kept compared to the gloomy exterior. A small shrine to Iomaede had been set up at the altar, and a large wooden statue of Aroden still stood in the back of the room, on a rickety looking raised platform. A small number of people were scattered about the temple in small groups.</p><p>“Tarvi, is Sawbones in?” Janiven asked a young woman with fine jewelry and long brown hair held back in a high ponytail.</p><p>“Yeah, he was working on some potions in the back earlier. Do you need me to go get him?”</p><p>“If you would. We had to trek through the sewers, and Erik here nearly went down against some zombies. I’d like to have him check us all to make sure nothing gets infected.”</p><p>“Alright.” The young Chelaxian woman stood, set her book aside, and made for a room off to the side. </p><p>“While we’re waiting, care to explain why you were singing at each other back there?” Erik asked Mitzy and Claudia.</p><p>“Ah, right. That. So when I’m in danger or just really stressed, I can only speak in celestial. I don’t know why, it’s been like that since I was a child. It has something to do with why I have magic. I think. I’m pretty sure. Like a curse of some sort. It started happening around the same time I first accidentally deleted someone from time,” Claudia explained.</p><p>“Right. So if we get into another fight, you won’t be able to understand if anyone tries to shout a warning or give you directions.”</p><p>“Well apparently I can understand Mitsuko, for some reason.”</p><p>“I speak celestial! It’s a common language for Kitsunes to pick up,” Mitzy explained.</p><p>“Is it now? That’s interesting…” Claudia mused. “I’d like to learn more about Kitsune culture sometime, if that’s alright.”</p><p>“Really? I’d love to teach you about my people!”</p><p>A moment later Tarvi returned with an almost skeletal older man in his 60s, with greying black hair that had clearly receded a bit with age. He walked slowly behind her, using a cane to help with a clear limp.</p><p>“Tarvi says you took a run through the sewers. That is, of course, not sanitary for you to be tracking it in here,” he said.</p><p>“We weren’t given much of a choice. The Hellknights tracked down our meeting place, and we were forced to flee. I wanted to see if you could give us a quick once-over to make sure we didn’t catch anything down there,” Janiven explained.</p><p>“I’ll do just that. And then before we discuss business you’re all taking baths before my talents go to waste and you get sick from having that filth all over you anyways.”</p><p>“You have baths here?” Erik visibly perked up at the idea.</p><p>“We have a bath, in the back room there,” Janiven motioned towards one of the doors.</p><p>“Dibs,” Erik said, immediately making his way for the back.</p><p>“Wait—you—I’m looking you over first!” Sawbones sputtered, but Erik had already closed the door behind him.</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be fine waiting for a short time,” Mitzy assured Sawbones. “He did say something about wanting a bath back when we were in the sewers. I think he’ll feel better afterwards.”</p><p>“Making sure he’s not carrying some disease from those zombies you say you fought should be of paramount importance, but I suppose it’s too late to drag him back out now. So. You first, then,” Sawbones said, motioning for Mitzy to sit on one of the pews while he looked her over.</p><p>“You’re a friend of Janiven’s, right?” Mitzy asked.</p><p>“We’re associates.”</p><p>“Okay. Then since you’re being a doctor you should probably know I’m a kitsune. Do you need to do an examination in my other form too?” Mitzy asked.</p><p>Sawbones turned away, going through his supplies, his brow furrowed slightly at this comment. “I’m not ‘being’ a doctor, I am a doctor. And yes, I would need to look over your…other form as well. Miss…?”</p><p>“Mitsuko. But you can call me Mitzy,” as she spoke, Mitzy shifted to her kitsune form, opening her mouth wide afterwards for Sawbones to look at a much more predatory looking set of teeth. </p><p>Sawbones flinched in surprise when he turned around and came face-to-face with a large open vulpine mouth. This was admittedly the first time he’d actually seen a kitsune in person, much less have his patient transform into a human sized fox in the middle of an examination. He made a mental note to look into Kitsune physiology next time he had the luxury of time for study. They weren’t exactly common in Cheliax, but if Mitzy was going to be helping the Children of Westcrown he figured he’d better be ready to treat whatever injuries or diseases she might pick up along the way.</p><p>“And that’s Claudia,” Mitzy said, either not noticing or choosing to ignore Sawbones’ moment of surprise.</p><p>“Claudia Vulpes, a pleasure,” Claudia said in her dry manner.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I’ve seen you at the library before Miss Vulpes.”</p><p>“And the guy who went back to take a bath is Erik,” Mitzy continued.</p><p>“Erik?”</p><p>“Yup. Runeleif I think Janiven said?”</p><p>Sawbones kept a steady expression, finishing up his examination of Mitzy and then moving on to Janiven. “You’re certain of that, Janiven? His name is Erik Runeleif?”</p><p>“Yes. Why, does that mean something?” Janiven asked.</p><p>“No. Not in particular. I thought I recognized him from somewhere, that’s all.”</p><p>“I would say he just has one of those faces, but I feel like I’d remember pretty vividly if I met a giant with an eyepatch and furry cloak before,” Mitzy chimed in. “So what about you, what’s your name?”</p><p>“You can just call me Sawbones. Everyone else does.”</p><p>“I bet it’s some kind of codename. Are we going to get codenames? Is this a secret society?” Claudia asked. “If I ask you have to tell me.”</p><p>“That’s not how secret societies work. And Sawbones is just another word for doctor. Janiven, where did you find these ones?”</p><p>“They’ve very capable. I’ve seen Mitzy use her shapechanging to look like one of the Hellknights and trick two of their armigers into some information. Claudia likely saved Erik’s life down there with her magic, and got rid of one of the skeletons on her own. And Erik did the lion’s share of dealing with the undead in the sewers. They’re very capable…” Janiven lowered her voice and added. “And we’re going to need capable now more than ever. The Hellknights found us because they captured Arael.”</p><p>“That is a problem.”</p><p>“They’re probably still in town. I’m going to try to track down when they’re leaving. We might still be able to set up an ambush on the road somewhere between here and the Citadel to break him out. And we’ll need help to do that. There aren’t enough trained fighters amongst our ranks. These three are our best bet.”</p><p>“I’ll see about getting together some formulae to help with breaking him out.”</p><p>“You want to come along?” Janiven asked, surprised. She knew he had some tricks up his sleeves, but still, the old doctor hadn’t exactly been the first person she’d expected to volunteer to go out into the front lines.</p><p>“There’s some fight left in these old bones yet. And this entire operation falls apart without Arael. No offense meant to your skills, Janiven, but he’s the one the others follow.”</p><p>“No, I’d had the same thought. It was Arael’s ideals that started this, we’ll lose our forward momentum without him at the helm.”</p><p> </p><p>As Sawbones finished up his examination of Claudia, Erik returned from his bath. He walked out with a towel tied around his waist and his dirty clothes held in a heap, other than his fur lined cloak which still hung around his broad shoulders. His now dripping dark hair was pushed out of his face, revealing much finer features than one might have expected of the gruff man.</p><p>“That’s better,” Erik said. “Bath’s open. Hey. Is there a spot to clean our clothes? Can you take care of these?” he said to the first person he spotted, a dark skinned halfling woman whose face wrinkled in annoyance as Erik dumped the clothes on the floor.</p><p>“I’m no servant,” she snapped. “If you want them cleaned do it yourself. There’s supplies in the same room you just came from.” Without another word she stormed out, not waiting for Erik’s response.<br/>
“Oh…sorry,” Erik said, although uncertain if she heard him as she left.</p><p>Janiven flinched slightly as the door slammed shut behind the halfling woman. “Yeah, that’s…I’d be careful acting like that with Fiosa. People tend to make assumptions, with her being a halfling. We’re all on equal footing here, Fiosa isn’t a servant or a slave, she’s her own woman. She’s actually the one I’m going to have look into Mitzy’s situation. She has a lot of contacts amongst the servants and slaves of various houses, she might be able to dig up some rumors. If anyone’s bringing kitsune slaves here, news will spread to the nobility quickly, and their servants by extension.”</p><p>“Oh. I’ll go apologize,” Erik said, making for the door.</p><p>“You’ll do that later,” Sawbones spoke up. “I still need to examine your injuries from your little stunt in the sewers. Sit over here.”</p><p>Erik shot an annoyed look in Sawbones’ direction, but complied. Sawbones began his examination, looking over the remaining injuries Claudia’s magic had failed to reverse. “Erik, was it?”<br/>
“Yeah.”</p><p>“How did you come to get wrapped up in all of this?”</p><p>“I killed a Hellknight and Janiven offered me dinner. Couldn’t she tell you tha—ow!” Erik jerked back as Sawbones removed a needle he’d just injected into his arm.<br/>
“You had the starting stages of filth fever from that sewage getting into your wounds,” Sawbones said simply. “That should take care of it.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, I guess I do feel better now. Less cold,” Erik noted, rubbing his arm none-the-less.</p><p>“It’s fast acting, so you should be fine now, but if you feel like you’re coming down with anything or having any side effects, you tell me immediately, understood?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>	“As I said before, you’re all welcome to stay the night. It’s getting a bit late to head out now without risking being out when the shadows come,” Janiven said.</p><p>	“Um…” Mitzy tilted her head, one ear flicking in curiosity, “You all have mentioned shadows a couple of times. Why are you worried about shadows?”</p><p>	“Ah, right. I forgot you’re not from Westcrown. We don’t go outside after sundown, there’s a blight on the city we call the Shadowplague. After dark, shadow monsters roam the streets, and attack anyone still on the streets indiscriminately. The dottori provide lanterns along the main roads for if someone gets stranded, but they aren’t guaranteed to keep them at bay, and the mayor’s office has a curfew set so that people shouldn’t be at risk of being caught outside late,” Janiven explained.</p><p>	“I think House Thrune sent them to keep the old capital in line,” Claudia said.</p><p>	Janiven nodded, “I do actually agree with Claudia on that. Most people think it’s just a conspiracy theory and that something else is causing the shadow beasts. Some slight made by the people, some lingering rage of the deceased after the civil war, some spell gone awry…there’s many popular theories. But I feel like it’s awfully convenient that they only attack people who are outside at night, and never try to enter any buildings. It’s almost like they’re there to enforce curfew, and keep the people shackled in fear.”</p><p>	“Exactly!” Claudia agreed. “It’s too convenient for them for it to be a coincidence.”</p><p>	“Wow. Your rulers kind of suck,” Mitzy noted.</p><p>	“That isn’t the way it’s always been, but since the rise of House Thrune? Yes. Shadow beasts or no, they tend to…<i>do away</i> with anyone in the ruling class who doesn't agree with them,” Sawbones said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do. It sounds as though we’ll likely be making an attempted jail break tomorrow.” </p><p>Sawbones excused himself, returning to the back rooms where he’d been working on his alchemy before. As he worked, his hand rested on an old locket, which was hanging heavy around his throat today. Thoughts of a time long past intruded on his mind, unbidden, for the rest of the night.</p><p>	The others made the temple as comfortable as they could. For Erik, this was frankly an upgrade. He chose a spot on the floor, laid out his cloak as bedding, and was almost immediately asleep when he laid down. Mitzy and Claudia did their best to make do with the pews, with Mitzy using her bushy tail as a make-shift pillow. The night passed, and the shadows remained outside and at bay.</p><p> </p><p>	The next morning was a flurry of meeting people. Janiven had left the first thing that the sun rose, but others came and went for the next few hours, looking to meet the new people their second in command had dragged in through the sewers.</p><p>	A few of the members in particular seemed drawn to the newcomers. A lanky dark-haired man with bright amber eyes approached Claudia in the morning.</p><p>	“Hello. Um…I’m sorry to intrude. Claudia, was it?”</p><p>	“Yes. That’s me.”</p><p>	“I’m Gorvio. I heard from some of the others that you’re something of a natural spellcaster.”</p><p>	“I bend all of time to my will. So, yes, a little bit of a spellcaster.”</p><p>	“Do you have to study it like Tarvi and old Sawbones, or does it just…happen?”</p><p>	“It just happens. Sometimes I dream up new things to do with magic. Like making people kill their friends.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>	Gorvio seemed uncertain for a moment, but then he steeled himself and asked, “Could you teach me?”</p><p>	Claudia furrowed her brow in confusion, “How to kill your friends?”</p><p>	“No! How to use magic. I…have magic. Kind of. A bit? I never studied it like Tarvi, it wasn’t really intentional. It just…happens sometimes. There’re some rumors about my family’s bloodline. But anyways. I just kind of accidentally use magic sometimes. And it sounds like you just do magic without studying or anything too, but you do it on purpose. So…I was hoping you could help me figure it out?”</p><p>	“Of course. As a librarian and a spellcaster, it would be my honor to train you. So, what was this about bloodline rumors?”</p><p>	“Ah…that. It’s some nasty rumors I’ve heard people whisper behind my uncle’s back. In so many words, they say there’s tieflings somewhere in our family history.”</p><p>	“Oh. Yeah that would do it. What kind of magic have you accidentally used?”</p><p>	“I accidentally set fire to some of the straw in my uncle stables a while back. And sometimes if I focus really hard I can move really light objects with my mind. And…well…”</p><p>	“Well?”</p><p>“I can sense if there’re devils nearby.”</p><p>	“Yeah. Not to make a judgement call immediately, but I think it sounds like people are probably onto something. Not that there’s anything wrong with having tieflings in your bloodline. I bet if you train you’ll get some really cool infernal magic. I’ll definitely help you out in any way I can. You should come visit me at the library some time, I bet we could dig something up despite House Thrune’s meddling with my books.”</p><p> </p><p>A large stormy looking Varisian man had been eyeing up Erik for much of the morning. He was silent, and seemed to keep a distance from both his companions and the newcomers. No one heard him say a word, until he went to leave the temple in the early afternoon. As he passed by Erik he simply said, “If you ever want to spar with that big sword of yours, you come get me. I could use the challenge.”</p><p>	“Why not right now?” Erik asked, eager to start a fight.</p><p>	He shook his head. “Janiven’s going to need me for her little ambush plan soon. But tomorrow? Yeah. I’d like to spar you tomorrow.”</p><p>	“You’re on,” Erik agreed.</p><p>	“…It’s Rizzardo, by the way. Rizzardo Preda,” he introduced himself.</p><p>	“My name’s Erik Runeleif.”</p><p>	“Well, I look forward to clashing blades tomorrow, Erik Runeleif.” Without another word, RIzzardo made for the doors of the temple, and was gone.</p><p>	“Good on you. Rizzardo doesn’t take a shine to most people,” Ermolos, the tall Chelaxian man they’d first met outside the temple the day before, walked over to Erik after Rizzardo left. “He tends to get a little overzealous in a fight, though. If he ends up damaging your blade, let me know. I work at the smithy, and I help to keep everyone here equipped. And fix up what he breaks.”</p><p>	“That sounds good. I like my blade I’ll break his axe before he breaks mine.”</p><p>	“Hah, no wonder he took a shine to you.”</p><p>	“What about you, do you fight?” Erik asked.</p><p>	“I know some swordsmanship but...”</p><p>	Erik didn’t need to hear whatever his excuses were about to be. “I want to fight someone now, after all that. Spar with me.”</p><p> </p><p>	Mitzy had been people watching, particularly an orange haired gnome who seemed to have a mischievous streak. She’d inserted herself into a debate between two of the other members, purposely winding both up further than they may have on their own, before stepping back to watch the results, chuckling to herself. It reminded Mitzy a bit of her older brother, Danji, who’d always been a bit more of a prankster than even the other kitsunes around him. She hoped he was doing alright…</p><p>	“Hey. Hello? Golarian to space cadet,” Mitzy snapped out of her thoughts, realizing said gnome had walked over and was waving her hand in front of Mitzy’s muzzle.</p><p>	“There’s no such thing as space cadets, Blackwell doesn’t exist,” Claudia chimed in from across the room, referring to the rumors in the last year from Varisia of a city on the moon powered by ancient Thassalonian technology.</p><p>	“Go back to talking magic, this is a private conversation,” the gnome shot back. “Hey, sorry to intrude on your thoughts, but can I take a closer look at your swords?”</p><p>	“Oh, yeah sure,” Mitzy said, removing her blades for the woman to examine. The beautifully crafted twin wakizashi were almost humorously large in the gnome’s hands, and she ended up having to return one immediately, unable to safely hold one in each hand.</p><p>	“So you use them both together?” she asked.</p><p>	“Yup.”</p><p>	“Knew it. I told Fiosa dual wielding was the way to go,” she said. She returned the other sword to Mitzy, then pulled out two short swords of her own, sized more appropriately for her small hands. “I’m more of a business woman, but I want to help the Children of Westcrown however I can. And one type of business I know is the business end of a blade!” She took a couple of swings as if to convince Mitzy. “Anyways, I’m Yakopulio. You can call me Yakop. Most people do. And you?”</p><p>“I’m Miysuko. Most people call me Mitzy.”</p><p>	“Well, Mitzy! I hope we have a long and fruitful friendship and don’t all get killed by Hellknights,” Yakop said. “Oh, and I saw you watching me mess with Tarvi and Mathalan earlier. If you ever want to join in some harmless pranks, I could use a partner in crime.” Yakop grinned and gave Mitzy a wink.</p><p> </p><p>	In the early afternoon, Janiven finally returned. “I have news,” she said. She asked Morosino to go fetch anyone in the Children of Westcrown who was available. They’d need all the hands they could get for what she had in mind. “We’re going to ambush the Hellknights this evening, and get Arael back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry in advance for Sawbones’ mutagen. He’s dubbed ‘the most upsetting alchemist’ by the group. His player specifically requested his mutagens’ descriptions to be “Akira meets Animorphs”. I’m adding body horror to the tags just in case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took some time for all of the available Children of Westcrown to be gathered together. Janiven convened with them about their plans first, before gathering together Mitzy, Erik, and Claudia. Sawbones joined in as well, intent to assist in the next leg as he’d said the night before.</p><p>“With that out of the way, I have to make another request of all of you,” Janiven said. “As you’ve likely gathered by now, our leader, Arael, has been captured. Without him this entire rebellion is dead in the water. I did some scouting and I know they’ll be leaving the city later this evening. Before sundown, but late enough that most Wisecrani won’t be going out far. I know of a few places between here and the citadel that would make for a good ambush point. There’s a stretch of road near the woods closer to the city, or a bridge a bit farther out.”</p><p>“If we damage the bridge, we give the dottari reason to cooperate with the Hellknights in tracking us down. As-is, I doubt they’ll do much more than the bare minimum to help if they don’t have to,” Sawbones noted.</p><p>“The forest also provides better cover for an ambush,” Claudia noted.</p><p>“I have an idea!” Mitzy said, waving an arm to get the others’ attention. “We have a lot of people for a single ambush. So I’m thinking, trick them. We need to set up an obvious ambush. Force them to stop and have their attention on the attack they can see. Then while they’re focusing on that, I’ll sneak over and get Arael out. Right under their noses.”</p><p>“How do you propose you approach without being seen?” Sawbones asked.</p><p>“If the forest is close enough to the road, like this,” Mitzy said, and then disappeared. A moment later she reappeared behind Sawbones. “Hi Mr Sawbones!” she said, laughing in a clipped manner that sounded more like a fox’s whine than a human laugh when the old doctor jumped in surprise.</p><p>“I can help add fuel to the fire,” Claudia said. She wiggled her fingers and said “I have a nifty little spell that could make the Hellknights turn against each other. Make it look like their commander suddenly snapped and started killing his own men. Or like there was a traitor in their ranks. Completely remove the suspicion from us.”</p><p>“What should I do?” Erik asked. This didn’t sound to him like it was exactly his forte.</p><p>“Hm…I’ve got it. If things go badly, we’ll need to you rush out and start cutting things to pieces with that sword of yours,” Claudia suggested.</p><p>“If we end up having to do that, they’re going to see all of us. They’ll know who to retaliate against,” Sawbones pointed out.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! Costume time,” Mitzy said. “Have you ever heard of nōgaku? It’s a type of dance theatre back home, and they use masks to represent different kinds of characters. We could wear masks and costumes and they’d never know it’s us.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about me for a costume. I have…methods,” Sawbones stated.</p><p>“Couldn’t you just be your fox form?” Erik asked.</p><p>	“Oh. Yeah I guess that does make sense, then they’ll be looking for a kitsune not a human…but I still want to make a costume…”</p><p>“I won’t need one, if I’m just making them fight each other, I should stay hidden in the woods,” Claudia said.</p><p>	Erik pulled the hood of his cloak up, covering himself. “Just give me a mask and I’ll make do.”</p><p>	“Aw, guys...” Mitzy pouted. She’d been excited for the idea of making costumes for all of them, and they all just decided to not play along.</p><p>	“…I’m sorry for listening in, but I may have some things to help, if you need a mask,” a quiet voice spoke up. A small mousy Tianese woman had been slowly inching towards them. She seemed to shrink as all eyes fell on her.</p><p>	“This is another of our members, Amaya Kaijitsu,” Janiven said. “It’s alright Amaya, you were saying?”</p><p>	“I have some noh masks from Tian. I’ve…um…never been there myself, but I like to collect things from my family’s culture,” she offered.</p><p>	“That’s perfect!” Mitzy grinned.</p><p>	“I’ll show you what masks I have,” Amaya offered to Erik. She lead Erik and Mitzy away to another room in the safehouse, where she laid out a number of different stylized masks.</p><p>	“I like this one. Looks intimidating,” Erik said, picking out a blue oni mask.</p><p>	“An oni?” </p><p>“A what?”</p><p>Mitzy frowned, “Those are really malevolent spirits where I come from…but then again the masks symbolize punishment for evildoers. So kind of fitting.”</p><p>	“That works,” Erik said, affixing the blue mask over his face. He fiddled with it, trying to line it up with his one good eye. “This is hard to see through.”</p><p>	Mitzy stood on her tip toes, reaching up to help Erik adjust the mask. He nodded in quiet appreciation, and she grinned back despite the fearsome visage of the oni mask staring back from beneath Erik’s hood.</p><p> </p><p>	When Erik and Mitzy returned to the temple proper, Claudia and Sawbones were waiting for them. Only it took the others a moment to recognize Sawbones, as he looked decades younger—a dark haired man around Erik’s age with sharp handsome features.</p><p>	“Whoa. Mr. Sawbones you can transform yourself too?” Mitzy asked.</p><p>	“Not in quite the same manner as your transformations. I’m still physically the same, unfortunately. This is just…well, a mask,” Sawbones said, motioning vaguely at Erik’s much more literal mask.</p><p>	Erik tilted his head, staring hard at Sawbones’ new form inquisically. “Have we met before?” he asked. “You look…did I beat you up in a bar somewhere?”</p><p>	“Nothing of the sort, I assure you,” Sawbones said.</p><p>	“Are you sure? I just…hm…” Erik’s brows were furrowed under his mask, a slight headache coming on. “If you say so…but I could have sworn…guess it was just déjà vu.”</p><p>	“Right. So, Janiven and the others have already left to set up the first part of the ambush. She gave me the location, we should make our way there soon. The Hellknights will be leaving the city in the next few hours, we’ll want to already be set up and ready,” Sawbones said.</p><p>	“So…you’re coming with us? Are you sure you can keep up?” Erik asked, recalling how frail Sawbones had looked without his younger guise.</p><p>	“I have a few tricks up my sleeves. I’ll show you when we get closer to the ambush point,” Sawbones assured him.</p><p>	“If we’re going to go, we should get moving. Gorvio told me that he’s had his uncle prepare some horses for us so we can get out there quickly,” Claudia said.</p><p>	“Great, then let’s go!” Mitzy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>	The group made their way out to the stables near the edge of town, where four horses were already saddled up for them. From there Sawbones lead the way, down the road leading southwest away from the city.</p><p>	“I for one am looking forward to pulling one over on the Hellknights,” Claudia said when they were a safe distance out of town. “They’ve been harassing me and my assistant for years. They burned my books right in front of me and threatened me with execution.”</p><p>	“Jerks,” Mitzy chimed in. “You have an assistant?”</p><p>	“Linhardt,” Claudia said. “If you ever see a green haired gentleman sleeping behind the desk instead of working? That’s him.” She stopped to consider for a moment then added, “But since I told him I was sick, he’s going to have to pull his weight for a bit while we do this.”</p><p>	“How did you tell him you were sick?”</p><p>	“I came into work this morning while you were all still asleep and told him. He’s always at the library. I don’t know if he even eats. He might be a vampire.”</p><p>	Erik frowned at this. “But if you told him in person doesn’t he know you’re not actually sick?”</p><p>	Claudia was quiet for a moment then quickly said, “Okay so I may have told him ‘I’m sick only not really, don’t tell our boss, but you don’t want to know what I’m actually doing so just don’t ask questions’. He’s on the level. Or at least I don’t think he cares enough to tell anyone.”</p><p>	“Um…well if you think that’s okay,” Mitzy said hesitantly.</p><p>	“You’re going to get us all killed if it turns out he’s not ‘on the level’, so I hope for all our sakes your judgement is sound,” Sawbones said harshly.</p><p>	“Trust me, he doesn’t like the Hellknights any more than we do. Book burnings and threats of execution and all that, remember? At worst he’ll tell our boss and get me fired…and then I won’t have a job…or a place to sleep anymore…ah. I may not have thought this through.”</p><p>	“You think?” Erik asked, although his voice sounded amused beneath the fearsome oni mask.</p><p> </p><p>	About forty minutes outside of town, the group came upon the rest of the Children of Westcrown, just finishing setting up for their ambush. Rizzardo had felled a nearby tree to partially block the road, and they were all wearing scarves or other simple cloth face coverings.</p><p>	“Good, you’re all here,” Janiven noted. “We’ve just about finished setting the scene. So, once we’ve drawn the attention of the Hellknights and get as many away from the caravan as possible, it’ll be up to you to get Arael out.” She motioned to the tree line on both sides of the road. “The trees come close enough to the road in a few spots nearby for your plan to hit and run, you should be able to position yourselves safely on either side of the road.”</p><p>	Claudia motioned to the treeline that drew closest to the road, to the south. “That looks like the best place if I’m going to use any magic. It should give me just enough space so long as they stop near enough.”</p><p>	“I’ll stick with Claudia, I can only turn invisible for a short time, so I need to be as close to the caravan as possible beforehand,” Mitzy said.</p><p>	“If things go poorly, I’ll be waiting in the wings,” Sawbones gestured to a number of potions he’d prepared ahead of time. “I have healing and explosives at the ready.”</p><p>	“I’m going to the other side,” Erik decided, pointing in the opposite direction from where the others were planning to strike. “If things go badly, give me a signal, and I’ll try to draw their attention. Or cut them down. Whatever.”</p><p>	“Good idea. Make a big show of it. ~The forest is haunted by Hellknight killing onis~ Really strike fear into them,” Claudia suggested.</p><p>	“Are you certain you want to split up like that? Claudia and I won’t be able to reach you for healing if things go poorly,” Sawbones pointed out.</p><p>	“I’ll be fine. Worry about the others.”</p><p>	Sawbones didn’t seem convinced, but Erik was already making his way towards the opposite treeline before he could say anything more.</p><p> </p><p>	“There they are,” Mitzy hissed under her breath as the sound of clopping hooves and creaking wheels were heard approaching. She shifted into her kitsune form, ears set back in focus as she watched the road.</p><p>	Sawbones downed a flask of a viscous liquid. His upper body shifted and mutated, his bones creaked and joints popped and relocated as his muscles bulged and shifted under his distending flesh. There was a wet grinding noise as his nose pushed upward, until he just had two flat holes in his face. The end result was bulky and gorilla-esc, with thick veiny arms that he had to brace on the ground for balance.</p><p>	“Oh, that’s upsetting,” Claudia noted.</p><p>	“I won’t hear you complaining if it helps us in a fight,” Sawbones said.</p><p>	“Shush,” Mitzy motioned at them to quiet down as the Hellknight caravan came into view.</p><p>	The prison caravan was a large metal monstrosity, pulled by four large war horses and flanked by four other armored riders on horseback. Crowning the caravan was a ballista, manned by two more dark armored Hellknight. Four more Hellknights sat at the front of the caravan, including a man with an intricate spiked eyeless helm, who looked to be the leader.</p><p>	The caravan grinded to a halt as it drew near the downed tree. There was the sound of alarmed voices, but the words didn’t carry to the treeline. Mitzy poked her head out of the treeline in time to see the four Hellknights on horseback charge forward, she assumed towards Janiven and the others who were her distraction. It was game time.</p><p>	“Be right back,” she assured Claudia and Sawbones, then vanished, and ran as fast as her paws could take her towards the caravan door. There was a creaking sound, and a loud fwip as the ballista fired. Mitzy braced herself, but it wasn’t aimed at her, instead firing in the direction of the Children of Westcrown, who had now scattered to force the Hellknights to split up to try to come after them. Fortunately, the ballista shot wide and didn’t hit any of their new allies. Mitzy could hear the leader shouting back at the Hellknight working the ballista, scolding him for wasting the shot.</p><p>	‘Focus, Mitzy. Focus,’ the kitsune thought to herself, as she reached the door of the caravan. It was, predictably, locked. Mitzy fished in her bag and pulled out a set of picks, and got to work unlocking it. With deft hands she made short work of it, quickly cracking the door open and slipping inside. There were no Hellknights inside, just a single blonde half-elven man. His hands were bound behind his back and his mouth gagged, and he was badly bloodied. His eyes were distant, like he was barely conscious.</p><p>	Mitzy dropped her invisibility, and put a finger up to her lips. “Janiven sent me. The Children of Westcrown are here to get you out,” she whispered as she removed his gag and set about unlocking his bindings.</p><p>	“Thank you…you must be one of the people she was meeting with,” Arael noted. He rubbed his wrists gingerly after his manacles were removed, returning some circulation to his limbs.<br/>
“You look like you need healing. Mr. Sawbones is nearby, and my friend Claudia can help too.”</p><p>	“That’s alright, I can patch myself up once we’re away from here,” Arael assured her. He opened a compartment under where he’d been seated, taking out his belongings, including a long sword and an intricately carved wooden holy symbol of Iomedae.</p><p>	“Great! Then, when I open the door, make for the trees. Claudia should be giving us a distraction in a moment.”</p><p>	Mitzy poked her head out, and waved towards the trees where she knew Claudia and Sawbones were hidden.</p><p> </p><p>	Outside, Claudia saw Mitzy’s signal. <i>“Hey Sawbones, watch this,” </i> she said in celestial. She peeked her head out from the trees, and spoke arcane words as she focused on the nearest Hellknight, who was standing next to the commander. She grinned mischievously as the armored soldier went rigid, and then went for his weapon, aimed for his commanding officer’s back.</p><p>	He failed to skewer the commander in the way Claudia had been hoping, but the chaos that broke loose afterwards was well worth it. The commander turned on the ‘traitor’, the armiger at the ballista panicked and tried to shoot the murderous turncoat despite being too close range to use it effectively, embedding a bolt a few feet from the other two Hellknights nearby who looked stunned and confused from the commotion.</p><p>	As all hell broke loose, the door to the caravan opened and Arael made a beeline for the area where Sawbones and Claudia were hidden.</p><p>	“Good to see you in one piece,” Sawbones commented. </p><p>	“…Sawbones? That’s a…new look,” Arael said, surprised at Sawbones’ appearance to say the least. “But yes, thank you, I believe I have you and Janiven to thank for that. And your new friends, of course.”</p><p>	<i>“Speaking of, where is Mitsuko?” </i> Claudia asked.</p><p>	Arael furrowed his brows in confusion at Claudia's choice of language, but answered in kind, <i>“She turned invisible again and said she needed to go get your other friend and let him know it was time to leave." </i></p><p>	<i>“Right, of course, Erik probably couldn’t see from the other side that she got you out,” </i> Claudia agreed.</p><p>"It's good to see we have someone else who can understand Claudia when she is like this. I, however, don't know what either of you are saying," Sawbones pointed out to Arael.</p><p>"The young lady who rescued me is fetching...Erik I believe she said his name is?"</p><p>“Yes. Well, she can handle that. For now, lets start making for town before they catch on that you’ve escaped,” Sawbones said. He held out a healing potion to Arael.</p><p>	“That’s fine, I can heal myself on the way,” Arael said.</p><p>	“I insist,” Sawbones said, a note of finality in his voice. “If they catch on sooner rather than later, we may need your magic to deal with them.”</p><p>	“That’s…a fair point,” Arael relented, taking the potion from Sawbones and drinking it down.</p><p>	The three of them made their way back parallel to the road, keeping to the woods. Not long after, Erik and Mitzy caught up. When they made it back to their horses, they road fast and in relative silence, focused on putting as much distance between themselves and the Hellknights as possible. Arael had pulled the hood of his cloak up, hiding his more recognizable features, and shared a horse with Sawbones once the doctor’s body had returned to more human proportions. Soon, the city was in sight, and they were virtually home free. There was no time to celebrate, however, as the sun was beginning to grow low in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>	“We should go our separate ways for the evening, to avoid suspicion returning in a large group,” Arael pointed out. “But I would like to see you all tomorrow to thank you properly, if you’re available.”</p><p>	“I’ll be at the library, but I’m sure I can make an excuse to duck out for a bit,” Claudia said. “I’m sure Linhardt won’t mind if I’m still ‘sick’ for a little longer.”</p><p>	“You sure about that?” Mitzy asked.</p><p>	“I let him sleep on the job, it’s the least he can do.”</p><p>	“I will be returning to my practice. I’ll likely have an early morning tomorrow since I spent so much of the day away. No need to wait up if I’m not there when the others arrive,” Sawbones said.</p><p>	Erik lagged behind as the others split off to go their separate ways. “Can I come with you back to the temple?” Erik asked Arael. “I don’t exactly have another place to stay.”</p><p>	“Yes, that would be quite alright. Many of our members stay the night in the temple when they can’t leave before sundown, you’re welcome to stay as often as you like.”</p><p>	So it was that each member of the group found their separate ways to their beds for the night after a very successful day. Safe inside before the shadows began creeping outside their doors.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>